Naruto One Shots
by TotalStranger16
Summary: Sinfull one shots for the Naruto fandom
1. Kakashixreader

" so what is it going to be?"

( y/n) asked curiously to Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke hm'ed and smirked he extended his hand infront off the (h/c) and revealed what he was holding, it looked like a pill. (Y/n) widened her eyes and stared at Sasuke " you really think I'm going to drug our sensei "

" what the hell that's so creepy " Naruto to looked at the pill like it was a disease or something and hid behind Sakura who later punched him.

" you have to do it if you want to see what's behind sensei's mask " Sasuke shoves the pill into your hands. "Don't fail us, remember we also want to see Kakashi sensei's face so take a picture when he's vulnerable " Naruto unhooked the camera that was tied around his neck and gave it to (y/n) sheepishly.

" aw man I can't wait to see sensei's face for once!"

" I wonder how he looks "

(Y/n) opened her hand and took a long look at the drug in her hand. " where in the hell did you even get this from ?"

Naruto went still " you wouldn't want to know Dettabayo " said in a depressed voice looking traumatized.

" o-ok than nevermind " Sakura even looked a bit pale. But Sasuke said nothing and didn't look shaken up like the others.

" well see ya than " I smiled and waved off to the trio and dashed away to find Kakashi sensei.

Time skip brought to you by Naruto eating Ramen

Perfect! I found him right away as he was sitting in the Ichiraku stand eating something.

" oh hello (y/n) what are you doing here"

I looked around and saw that he was alone, good than it will be easier.

" oh nothing just passing by sensei "

I smiled at him trying to look less suspicious.

" hm ok than "

" would you mind if I join you "

I pointed to the seat next to him

" of coarse not (y/n) , it would be nice to have some company " I took the seat next to him and stared at him. ' ok how am I supposed to do this ' I thought than an idea came to my head as I smirked.

" Hey Kashi sensei look a bird !"

I said standing up and pointing to his other way.

" huh "

He turned his head and I had just enough time to drop the pill into his drink without being noticed.

Kakashi turned his head back and looked suspiciously at me. I just smiled at him and itched the back off my neck sheepishly. " guess there was no bird " Kakashi sighed and took his cup of water into his hand about to drink it. I stared at him with my eyes wide open ' he took it ... He took the pill '

But at that time I didn't see his mask go off. I didn't worry about that and instead progressed to my next step. " Hey Kakashi how do you feel?"

I asked innocently holding my hands in my lap.

" ohh I think I need to head back home now... it's getting rather late" He said in a tired voice

'Bingo!'

" Can I come with you sensei " I asked him looking into his one onyx eye.

" hm what for " he slurred his words slightly

I blushed

' what should I say, quick (y/n) say something !!'

" you know ...I've been wanting to talk to you about something for awhile.."

The sensei in front of me lifted an eyebrow.

" and I think it would be easier to do it at your house "

" oh ok than " he replied rather quickly without hesitation.

I lifted my gaze from my lap and looked at him in the eye. Something seemed off about him.

He payed for his food and got up " let's go " he insisted and I got up with him leading the way to his small home.

Time skip

The walk with him was mostly quit. Kakashi having his hands in his pocket while he was holding his orange book with his other, Reading into it intensely. I walked by his side staring at his book wondering why it was so interesting to him.

Before long Kakashi sensei and I where at the doorstep of his one floor house facing his door as Kakashi stumbled back and forward drunkly with his house key trying to stick it into the lock but failed due to his tiredness I thought.

' he was supposed to be tired... Right? I mean he does look drained out of chakra and his eyelids where half lidded, I just thought that, as I was so close to him right now his breath was ragged and he took deeper breathes than usual...It seemed weird like he was...

" here Kakashi let me help you with that"

I got to impatient and asked him to give me his keys. He dropped them into my hand and leaned his body against the door arching his head so he would be looking at the star dusted sky.I opened his door with a click and gasped as the door was slammed open with Kakashi falling down to the floor. But before he could hit the floor he latched on to my hips and fell down with him to the dirty cold floor with me on his lap.

" Kashi " My eyes widened. I looked down to see him with heavy lidded eyes that hid lust, were staring into my (e/c) pupils with what felt like a smirk plastered under his stupid mask. It only was a few seconds but felt like hours with us staring at each other in a mix of lust and silents.

" I should ge-"

" Stay"

He tightened his hold on my hips

" Sensei... This is... wrong "

I said in between ragged breaths I felt tingles go up in my lower area as my sensei slid his hands roughly down my tights where he slowely rubbed me up and down there.

" Sensei"

I whined

" please-"

Before he could proceed he kicked the door shut with his strong foot hearing a sudden 'slam' made me wanna turn around but instead he roughly pulled me down by my shirt and kissed me straight on my lips. I stared into his onyx eyes wondering 'What the hell was going on ' I thought to myself as my sensei pulled me down deeper into the kiss. His toungue traced my bottom lip. "Ah " I gave out a sudden and quit moan, that satisfied the sensei under me. He's tongue swept over my own and we fought in a battle of dominance but I already knew that Kakashi Sensei was winning.

While he's tongue played with my own he's hands trailed up my early matured body and found he's way to my perky breast. " ah-Sensei-" He cut me off by smashing his mouth into me again and continued to mingle with my breasts. Toying with my pink erect nipples he squeezed them and I screamed of bliss. " you're so sensitive... It makes me wanna destroy you even more" he smirked into my lips knowing I had a deep red blush spread across my face.I suddenly gasped when I felt where Kakashi sensei's hand had snuck to. He rubbed my clit thru my panty's. He left my lips a long string of saliva fallowing us, as he pulled away I leaped out and gave him a surprisingly sweet and short kiss and departed leaving him blushing. He flipped me around so he was atop and I moaned as his lips reattached to my neck this time.

He left light butterfly kisses down my neck to my collorbone where he bit down on my sensitive flesh making me moan out his name in shock and bliss. He left a purple hickey near my collarbone, happy with his work he continued downwards to my stomach than to my tights where he started to lick with light strokes leading down to my heated area making my stomach turn in weird ways which I shouldn't of had with a man that was my sensei and older than me. That thought just made me hornier as I thought about the risk of being with a man that's not supposed to be in love with me or even seen having heated sex with. I pulled on my sensei's hair holding him in my sweaty palmed hands as my legs shook in pleasure as he got closer to my heated area. He than slowly presses his wet muscle down on my clit tasting the wetness of my panty's soaking in.

"AhHH Yes Kakashi right there " He moved his hand so that he could rip the cloth off of my soaked area and dispatched them across the floor. While he was at it he pulled off my shirt and skirt throwing it across the floor and skinned his own shirt off and returned to my heat .His hot breath against my clit made my nipples hard and my clit jolt.He took one hard lick and I arched my back and moaned loudly. I stared at nothing but his well built abs as he licked in and out of me and I tightened my hold against his hair. "I-I'm c-c-comING" I clutched my thick tights against his head warning him that I was about to blow. " not yet "

Kakashi slid his tongue out of my slippery wet hole wiping his mouth and laid his hand on my waist. " Not yet " he repeated as he clutched my waist making me shake in ecstasy.He pulled down his trousers and slipped out from his boxers was his 9 inch member, I gawked at his length

' wow I didn't know sensei had something so big !'

I gulped and watched as he positioned himself into my slick hole ready to push in his member.

" are you ready " he asked me in a husky tone for consent basically asking to pound himself into me.

I was to scared honestly to say anything

Will it hurt so badly? Will I bleed ? Am I going to be ok?

Instead I just nodded my head and waited for his dick to enter me. My sensei wasted no time and slid his length steadily inside me I swung my arms around my sensei's neck and squeezed my wrist gritting my teeth.He fully slid his length into me and waited for me to adjust whispering nice stuff into my ear.

When the pain eased I rocked my hips into his member moaning his name. Kakashi got the signal and rammed his hips into me making me into a moaning mess every thrust going deeper and faster hitting my sensitive walls back and forward " KAKASHIIIII " I moaned loudly as I thrust my hips into his he flipped me over with his dick still in me and I rode him off as my hips twitched and I bounced on his flaming erection.

I arched my back and my head back as I felt his dick move against my tight walls. I was close to coming as my stomach tightened in knots. "Mm Kakashi I-m-" I couldn't finish my sentence when he thrusted even faster into me at his full speed clutching my sides as he too was about to come.

" KAKASHI " I cried out as he groaned and we both collapsed. Him on top off me with his member squirting out all of his white sticky come into my stomach. He panted and I could hear his heartbeat throbbing in his chest and I felt like my womb was swelling and I was to tired to even say a single word or even move. Kakashi kissed me on my forehead and stared into my eyes.

" no matter what I will always love you (y/n)"

He smiled at me and kissed me one last time before he passed out on my chest to tired to clean me and himself up. " I love you to...Sensei " I smiled grateful I had him as a sensei. I patted his silver matted hair and fell asleep long forgetting to take a picture of his face for Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura.


	2. Kakuzuxreader

My dad just came back from a mission with Kakazu. My dad going right to his room for a nap before passing me peeking out of my room.

" eh? What are you doing ?" He arched an eyebrow as I leaped back, my back pressing up against the wall. " n-nothing" I lied turning away from him blushing. He smirked moving forward.

" are you sure it seemed like you were sta-"

"Hidan enough "

There came besides Hidan was Kakuzu hauling a bag of money which he was impatiently waiting to count. " shut up teme I can say wherever I want to her" he tsch'd "she's my daughter not yours !"

Hidan growled standing on his toes to be face to face with his taller partner.

" whatever I'm gonna go count my money " before turning around Kakuzu had his eyes land on me eyeing me down. I blushed and had this weird sensation throughout my body as I tried to keep my self straight even though there was the man I had loved for many years in front of me eyeing me down like that.

I gulped and broke eye contact with him afraid of looking into is red and green eyes...afraid that he'll catch on to my deep secret.

"hm" he hummed before passing by my dad who looked right about pissed and me nearly trembling as he walked pass me, I could smell his expensive cologne making me wanna tear of his cloak and-

" fucking old bastard " Hidan growled under his breath.

I wasn't surprised at his remark as he speed pass me into his room slamming the door shut.

After a few seconds I did the same.

-Time skip brought to you by Hidan doing a ritual in his room -

I was pacing around in my room arguing if I should confess to Kakuzu or not.

" what if he'll say no and my dad finds out " I mumbled to myself sweating a bit

' shit it's so hot in here' I thought fanning myself. I decided to take a walk and go outside of my room for once and walk around just thinking.

As I stepped out I could feel the cool air rush through me and it felt good and refreshing. I took a deep sigh and started walking not knowing were I will be heading. " what if he!-"

I unintentionally stoped my track's in front of Kakuzu's room 'should I ?'

" Fuck it "

In a click of the door I opened it and slowly entered inside of Kakuzu's dark lit room. I closed the door by pushing my back against it making a 'click' sound. There he was, Kakuzu counting his money which was layed out on his desk.

" is it important ?" He growled at me annoyed at my disturbance. " y-yes it's about my feelings towards you Kakuzu senpai "

I stuttered out looking down at the floor with my hands behind my back fidgeting with my self.

Kakuzu stoped his actions and stared at me for a few seconds and than sighed deeply dropping his stack of money on the table. " come here " he demanded in a impatient voice. I rushed to his side behind his desk and gulped.

Kakuzu turned his whole body towards me showing that he had my attention, he had both his arms on his knees leaning forwards.

" so what do you got to say?"

I blushed and said " well I-I..Kakuzu I wanna...-" I stuttered out

" don't waste my time with this "

"Huh" My heart dropped " wait no please Kakuzu I'll make it quick... I- um the important thing is what I'm saying is... please fuck me!"

I exclaimed going for it than closed my eyes shut preparing for a disgusted Kakuzu to glare at me or do something worse, but nothing came. I slowly opened my eyes and widened them, he was thinking.

" ...hm"

"Kakuzu..." I called him...no response

I breathed steadily ' I swear with all this silence I'm going to have a panic attack '

Kakuzu finally opened his mouth and spoke, but what came out surprised me.

"If you're having problems with your sexual feelings than... I can help you with that "

I blushed and almost screamed out in joy

' did he really mean that?... HELL YEAH HE DID '

I was to excited and leaped out onto Kakuzu's lap wrapping my arms around his torso, taking a sniff of his cologne.

I looked up into his red-green eyes and gave him a pleading look." what " he said " take off your mask Kakuzu I wanna see you and taste you "

I blushed at what I said but the man who I was straddling wasn't unfazed and hesitantly took it off along with his headband, his long silky hair falling on his shoulders.

I stared at him in aw " you're so hot " I blurted out once I realized what I said I blushed the Kakuzu in front of me smirked.

" well than... didn't you wanna taste me ?"

My breath hitched ' he wants me to kiss him ' of coarse I had my first kiss but it wasn't a good experience. I shaked off my thoughts and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. His breath on my lips we were nearly touching each other his hand crawled up to my waist and mine tugging at his hair, staring deep into his eyes when we where about to kiss.

His lips touched mine and I kissed him back, his tongue brushing against my lip asking for entrance. I obliged opening my mouth his slippery muscle entering and finding my tongue and rubbing against me. I moaned and moved closer to him, my breast rubbing against his chest eagerly. He knew what I wanted and slipped his hand down my thigh into my shorts and rubbed circles into my clit making me moan out loud his name.

" sh-(y/n) " he grunted into my lips alerting me.

I ignored him and continued moaning, not caring if the whole base heard us. I wanted him right here right now.

He too soon moaned deeply when I trust my hips against his crotch making him arch his back and pump his fingers faster into me, my mind was blurry, I was filled with bliss. I moaned loud practically screaming Kakuzu's name on the top of my voice rocking my hips to the rhythm of his fingers pumping into me.

—

Nether did they know that Hidan was coming back from his previous mission stoping by to hear moans.

The sadist smirked

" Oy Kakuzu you're finally getting some ! "

Hidan hollered banging on the door.

" shit" Kakuzu croaked out

" fuck it's my dad " (y/n) nearly stoped but Kakuzu wouldn't let her.

"let him hear "

(Y/n) blushed and nodded continuing to suck on Kakuzu's neck making a fresh set of hickie's and screamed his name out and clear.

" wait a damn minute... That's..." Hidan nearly had a heart attack when he recognized that voice that was screaming through the door. Without hesitation he kicked down the door and ran in seeing the sight in front off him making him chock on his own spit. His innocent daughter was sitting in his partners lap and rocking her hips into-

He couldn't think straight as he wiped out his scythe and yelled at his partner

"What the hell Kakuzu!!"

They didn't stop nor where there a response and his anger only grew deeper and swung his scythe at him. Kakuzu smirked and caught his flying weapon with his black tentacles dropping it and getting a firm grip of the girl in his lap, he was ready to face his partner with a smug. Getting up he put (y/n) on his table and turned towards his partner seeing him pissed off with a red face. Walking up to him he put on his mask and cloak casually and got ready to hear Hidan cuss him out and try to kill him at the same time.

" (y/n) Bitch! Did that fucker cum in you!"( y/n) stared to the side embarrassed of the situation, blushing at what her father said.

" answer me Bitch " Hidan clutched his hand In a fist walking past Kakuzu to his one and only daughter. " leave her alone Hidan... We're taking this outside " The masked man wrapped his tentacles around his partners torso lifting him off the ground and lightly carrying him out through the door with him with the silverette yelling at him to put him down or he was going to

'cut him up'.

" we're gonna come back in a while (y/n) take care"

He shut the door closed with that and left (y/n) sitting on his desk heart beating fast.

(Y/n) sighed deeply-

" what have I gotten myself into..."


End file.
